Pit's Angel
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Brawl. Peach may not have wings... but to Pit, she'll always be his angel. Pit x Peach onshot. Written for Link Guru.


**Another oneshot from yours truly!**

**I go for the unusual yet cute pairing when it comes to romance stories because cliché pairings are boring to read (ex. Link/Zelda). Hence the new pairing of ****Pit/Peach**

**I'm the first to do this pairing! Woot! Hope you like.**

**P.S. This is a oneshot for ****Link Guru****. I COMMAND YOU TO GO AND READ HIS STORIES NOW! THEY'RE GOOD!**

Pit's Angel

On a crisp, breezy October afternoon, Pit was standing on the observation balcony as he looked down at Link, Marth, and Roy practicing on the training grounds. He had an upcoming melee against the three swordsmen and while he should've been thinking about the match, the angel had other things on his mind…

…like a certain princess.

See, in the short time that the newcomer was at Smash Manor, he realized that he had immense feelings for a certain veteran Smasher by the name of Princess Peach Toadstool.

Pit didn't know what it was that attracted him to her because there were so many things he liked about her:

Was it her sunny blond hair that put even the silkiest silk to shame? Was it her ocean blue eyes that were deeper than the sky? Was it her innocent, child-like nature? Maybe it was her bright smile that cheered up even the most depressed person? Or was it possibly her beautiful singing voice that rivaled that of the canaries that flew around the manor?

He simply didn't know.

The angel was practically dying to tell Peach—his angel--how much he loved her, but the minute her eyes would pierce his, he'd chicken out at the last minute. And the last time he tried to tell her, he was close to saying "I love you" that he passed out from the suffocating mind pressure.

Besides, she was a princess with an entire kingdom and he, well… he was just an angel who happened to be captain of his own centurion army…

Plus, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Mario were constantly hitting on her and asking her out. That's five against one, and Pit couldn't compete with that… even though Peach was let the other five down easy.

Not to mention his insecurity about his height. Peach was a tall 5' 5" and Pit was only a mere 4' 11", a six-inch difference. He'd have to stand on a chair if he ever wanted to kiss her!

However, despite all of these little setbacks, the angel always had this strong sixth sense that he and his angel would eventually be together.

Just then, a familiar voice caught his attention, "Hi, Pit."

The angel turned around only to see the one that he was thinking about, "Peach! Uh, hey… what brings you up here?"

"It's a little boring in the mansion, so… I wanted to come up here and see what you were up to," answered the princess.

"Really?"

She nodded and stood next to him at the railing of the balcony as she looked down at the three swordsmen practicing, "Having a look at the competition?"

"Kinda… Just so I know what I'm up against," confessed the angel.

Peach giggled, "Don't worry. I know you'll do fine."

Pit smiled at her and silence fell upon the two as they continued to look at Link, Marth, and Roy.

Discreetly, the angel shifted his eyes to gaze at Peach's beauty. The breeze was combing through her blond tresses; each silky strand seemed to float in the air elegantly, giving the illusion of her hair doing the Matrix.

The swordsmen on the training grounds were now in the middle of an argument:

"So? I can count to 5! 1, 3, 7, 9, 10, 5!" yelled Link.

"Man… forget you and your tiny brain!" retorted Roy.

"Oh dear… there they go again…" sighed Peach, "…they can't even get along for three seconds…"

Marth then yelled, "Eat this, you big meanie!" The blue-haired Smasher threw a rock at Roy, but it ricocheted off of the red-head's sword and it was on a warpath toward the balcony where Pit and Peach were standing. Peach gasped and Pit's instincts kicked in: he pulled the princess to the ground with him as the rock sailed over their heads and busted out the window behind them.

Upon hearing the sound of breaking glass, the two looked up at the damaged window.

"That was close…"

"I know. Tell me abo--" Peach cut herself off as she and Pit noticed how close they were. Their faces were only millimeters apart, and with Peach straddling the angel with his arms wrapped around her waist, they were in a _pretty_ compromising position.

Both Smashers got lost in each other's eyes and they couldn't look away if their lives depended on it.

As the angel continued to gaze into the princess's baby blue hues, he thought: _This may be my last chance to tell her… but I don't want her to reject me… Either way, I'm going in…_

"…Peach?"

"…Yes?"

"I… uh… I really--"

Peach silenced him by pressing her finger to his smooth lips, "…I know."

He was shocked, "You… you do? …How?"

"I figured it out for myself, Pit," she confessed with a smile.

They continued to look at each other until Pit initiated their first kiss. Peach was surprised that he had made such a bold and daring move, but she welcomed it, nonetheless.

What started out as a simple kiss quickly turned into an intense tongue-war. Passion and love created a pink aura around the two as their tongues danced and lapped at each other. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck as the angel stroked her hair, tingles racing up and down their spines.

They were losing oxygen, and with a last kiss, the two unwillingly separated.

However, when Pit looked back at Peach, he received the shock of his life.

"Pit, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," said the princess with concern.

"Um… I forgot to tell you... when a human kisses an angel, they…"

"…Yes?"

"The human, well… grow something… _extra_."

"Meaning?"

"My kissing you just gave you wings, Peach!"

The princess hurried to her feet and looked at herself in the reflection of the glass door. Just as Pit had said, she now had a set of wings identical to his, only hers were a rosy pink color, "Wow… I have wings! They're so pretty!" she said in euphoria.

"So… you like them?"

"Like them? I love them!" Peach felt the soft feathers as they slowly swung beneath her shoulder blades. "Thank you so much for these…"

"…Y-You're welcome… but, it wasn't on purpose. Honest…" 

Peach put a hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I don't mind having them at all."

Pit smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss the breeze swept by them.

--

**I like how that came out a lot! **

**Hope you like it, Link Guru! And don't forget to update your story!**


End file.
